I'm Only Human
by Bellaaflame
Summary: Fionna wants to be the one that you'll never forget. She knows who she was and she knows who she wants to be. But as of late she finds herself questioning who she really is. Because she desperately wants to figure it out. Anything is possible with help from her friends, including Marshall Lee. But she has to find th strength to look inside herself and become someone she will love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Aaannnother Ball?

"Hey Fionna, thanks a ton for helping me out with decorating for tonight's Gum Ball." Prince Gumball said ecstatically. "I just know this Gum Ball is going to be even better than-"

"-than last week's Gum Ball?" I broke him off. "Don't get me wrong Gumball, but you have a party it seems like every time I go on a wicked adventure-"

"Actually you are mistaken Fionna, I haven't thrown a Gum Ball in 2 weeks. Your getting last week's party mixed up with my little gummy cousin's 10th birthday. You remember, right? You freaked cuz you got little Jimmy's candy puke all over your new sword. And besides, you have the missions I send you on that you call 'Wicked Adventures', and I have the parties I throw for the Candy Kingdom." He said as he put the finishing garnishes on the table tops.

_Whhhhaaaaat_. I thought dumbfoundedly. _Soo HE actually thought I am the adventuress I am because he gives me little 'assignments'? Little 'missions'?! After all of these years (17 to be exact) I would have thought he would see me for who I am and what I stand for..._

Unfortunately, I've been having trouble figuring that out myself. _Who am I? I mean really? What do I stand for...what is my point in life?_

"Oh my GLOB! FII-ONNA! Pllleease do watch where you are putting the party favors! I said by the cake, not on Cinnamon-Bun!" Prince Gumball's very 12 year old girl like shrieks brought me out of my reservoir.

Snapping back to reality, I noticed a very awkward looking Cinnamon-Bun standing beside me with the cake, as I started turning him into what was resembling more of a Drag Queen by the second as streamers and glitter were plastered to every part of his body.

"Oh uh, sorry CB!" I exclaimed, stepping back. "But the look is very fetching on you!" I tried to laugh at my own embarrassment.

"You really think so?! I feel like now all I need a tiara!" Cinnamon-Bun started shaking his hips.

"Please guys I feel like I'm the only one serious about the whole Gum Ball! And it starts in 3 hours! Thank you for your help Fionna, but I think I can clean it up from here." Gumball said stepping over to help CB get de-drag queen-afied. "Clear whatever is going up in your brain and go get ready. I look forward to sharing a dance with you tonight."

And with that, Gumball smiled his charming smile and shoved me out the castle.

I only took a couple steps before the doors opened again and PG popped out.

"Oh! And don't forget to bring Cake! Lord Monochromicorn misses her oh so dearly. See you in 3 Fionna!"

The castle doors slammed shut.

Adjusting the straps on my book bag, and breathing in the on coming warmth of spring, I grudgingly thought: _Well, it looks like I have to attend yet ANOTHER ball._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fireflies

By the time I got back to the treehouse were my girl Cake and I lived, it was already dusk. The walk home let me notice things I never really noticed before.

I saw just how beautiful the sunset was. As the clear blue sky faded into an ombre of pinks oranges and reds on the horizon, leaving the dusky sky above a light violet. _How beautiful..._

Suddenly, a flash of light distracted me. _Oh? What is this?_ Flashing on top of a daisy blooming in the grass was a firefly. _I haven't noticed one of these in years..!_

As a ghost of a smile played on my lips, I reminisced on my last encounter with one of these little creatures. It was a summer night 5 years ago. The scorching summer day had turned into a comfortably cool starry night; as Cake, Prince Gumball, Tree Trunks, LSP, and Marshall Lee, as well as many of our other friends, had gathered around to celebrate my 12th birthday.

Nothing could have made that day better. We all had played with BMO and gone on a mini-adventure in search of fairies that could grant everyone one wish.

"I just want to be happy!" I had squealed in my little voice. And I was.

We continued further into the night by chasing the fireflies, as they seemed to dance, flicker, and shine around me almost as if they were trying to get me to fly off into the night with them.

Looking up into the sky I noticed it had gotten considerably darker; the lilac sky had turned into a cool navy blue. With that, I decided I should probably go in as I estimated to have about hour left to get ready.

Stepping into the treehouse I instantly had fur smashing into my face.

"Hey!" I shouted in surprise.

"Sweet babies! Fionna your finally back!" Cake meowed.

"Yes, I am! Now we have to get ready! Wanna help me pick out what to wear?"

"You know it sweet cheeks! Although I'm already 2 paw steps in front of you. I laid out some options on your bed!" Cake happily exclaimed.

Happy to have at least one thing taken care of, I thanked her as we climbed the ladder to my room. Laying on my bed were 3 new dresses: 1 being a slim fitting black number, the second a rather flowy short sea blue color, and the 3rd a gawdy as hell white gown.

"Oh glob Cake, plleaaase can we throw the third away? Or burn it? I like the latter better!" I said almost beggingly.

"Awhh come on! It's not that bad baby!" Cake said her tail fluffing out slightly. "Oh well, I didn't think you'd dig it, but OHHH I sure do!" She giggled, swishing her tail back and forth in glee.

"Well I think I'ma go with the blue one! It reminds my of the ocean." Slipping into the dress I actually felt...pretty. Looking in the mirror I saw it was a strapless sweetheart neckline with silver jeweled accents dusting across the chest and waist. The light fabric grazing mid thigh as it accentuated my slight curves. Smiling to myself I realized I had to do something with my ratted up hair!

"Hey Cake, what should I do with my hair? I want to look...put together, but wild. Any ideas?"

"Sure Fi, I got just the thing!" Cake said padding her way over.

Cake teased my hair up to new heights, curled and hair sprayed, teased and hair sprayed some more, and viola! My long blond hair fell passed my chest, and it was perfectly wavy and exotic.

Looking back Into the mirror my mouth dropped in awe. "Wowzow Cake! You really out did yourself this time! When did you learn how I do this?!"

"A kitty gotta know her beauty! Now come here and let me do the smokey look to your eyes that's all the rage!"

Once she was done, I finally saw the finished project and beamed. _Wow...I haven't felt this gorgeous in forever..._

"Thank you so much Cake! Your amazing! Are you ready?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded as she clipped a daisy into her fur. "Alright! Lets go!" And with that I slipped on my black converse and flew out the door with Cake by my side.

As Cake and I walked up to the Castle Doors, I noticed that it was completely dark outside, and something dawned on me, as I looked at the daisy in Cake'a fur and it reminded me of the firefly I came across earlier.

"Hey...Cake?"

"Yes?" She turned and looked at me. "Watchu waiting for sweetie? The door to open itself? You may look like royalty tonight but I think everyone is expected I know how to open a door themselves!"

"Yes Cake I know, silly! But Do you remember 5 years ago, on my 12th birthday?" I asked hesitantly.

"I sure dooo! That was the most fun we've all have had in forever! In fact, I don't think I've seen you happier as you have been that day. But hey, with you looking like that tonight..? Well to tonight just might be your lucky night!" She said with a wink. "Now sorry baby, but I'mma go in search of my man! See you in there!" Cake said and then padded into the Castle.

Sighing in-wardly, I stepped to the side as stole away in the shadows. _The happiest I've been in a long time... I _thought. Glancing all around me, _I feel like the world has become more alone and unsure._ Then it it me. _What if the world hasn't changed...but you have..? _

Looking up I could see many if my friends walking into the party. LSP was with what looked like to be a forced date, Tree Trunks came with his pies, Cinnamon-Bun was still rockin the glitter, and I could just make out fluffy black hair bobbing up and down throughout the crowd. My heart started picking up beat. T_hat must be Marshall_. _They all looked so happy. Well, Marshall as happy as he could be when he isn't causing mischief that is. _I thought resolutly.

_Just Smile Fi. Sometimes if you fake a smile an a laugh, then it could become a genuine one. _

_Just let it go..you can do this._ Taking a deep breath I came out of the shadows and stepped through the double doors.

**Hey ya'll! So this is my first fanfic, and If you could please write some reviews so I can know how whoever is reading this is feeling this story! By the way, I can totally relate to Fionna and her situation bc I have have been there and wrote the book on it. I hope whoever is reading this finds it something worth reading! Btw I'm going to make this an extensive story, so that's why I went into much detail at some parts! :) 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! sorry I haven't updated in a couple days, and forgive me for the slight shortness, there will be longer ones coming your way! I hopw you like it! Oh and don't forget to review, it would mean alot to me! Thanks loves! xoxo**

Chapter 3: A Dance with Gumball?

Stepping into the room, everyone broke their necks turning to get a good look at the blond who was standing frozen awkwardly in front of the crowd. Well everyone except for LSP who was investing the moment in trying to get his lady friend to kiss him.

"Who is that?"

"That's Fionna! The adventuress of course "

As I walked by, many different pairs of eyes raked over me, and then darted away when I looked at them. Trying not tot get too embarrassed (I could already feel the heat of a blush rise fro my neck to my cheeks) I stood on my tip-toes and peered around looking for Cake.

Instead of finding Cake, my eyes locked onto those of a raven haired boy, floating in the air beside Prince Gumball- who had his back to me- holding a cup.

I'm not very fantastic at lip-reading, but I could see that Marshall had stopped mid-conversation and had hos jaw dropped in shock. This only made my blush flush deeper I smiled awkwardly and waved.

Marshall recovered quickly, smirked, and resumed with his cool facade he always carried. Which, honestly, go my heart racing as well as infuriated me all at once. _Wow I have some issues!_

Marshall's lack of returning the conversation at hand, got Gumball's attention. So he turned around and followed Marsh's gaze.

Realizing that I had arrived, Gumball made his way over to me.

"You came Fionna! I'm afraid I didn't notice you were here!" PG said with a bright smile. _Ouch..._

"Haha yeeahh..." I said awkwardly and trying not to feel too embarrassed for the way I had dressed. _What is the point when no one notices? Wait...Marshall seemed to..._

I felt myself blush againi.

Looking over PG's shoulder, I could no longer see Marshall. _He is a vampire, not a ghost. He couldn't have gotten far. Oh well, outta sight outta mind right? He would get a kick out of seeing me in this dress for real. _

_"_Fionna?" Gumball asked, a questioning look on his face.

"oh I'm sorry, what PG?" I replied slightly irritated he broke my train of thought.

"I had asked if you would like to dance?" Gumball repeated, holding out his hand.

_ Dancing?_ This music Wasn't quite what I considered "dancing music."

"But PG, you just have classical musing playing. Not much to dance to is there?" I tried to say as politely as I could so it wouldn't come across as an insult.

Gumball looked taken aback-_whoops_-and dropped his hand. "If Bach and Wolfgang are not perfect for every occasion, then I don't quite know what is!"

_Hmm...I might as well humor him.._"Alright! I'll take up your offer!" I said with a plastic smile that I tried to make as genuine as I possibly could.

"Fabulous! Follow me to the center! By the way, Fionna, you look stunning tonight." Gumball leaned in on the last sentence, pulled away, and practically dragged me to the middle of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while! But I still hope you enjoy! :)**

Walking to the middle of the room I started to feel a slight giddy-ness bubble inside of me. Despite my annoyance at Gumball for the way he had been treating me, and the fact that I didn't know how to dance properly.

Gumball took ahold of my hand and placed one on my waist bringing me closer.  
>He smiled down at me; I smiled back. <em>We were best friends right? From the very beginning.<em>

"Now Fionna, I can tell that you don't know how to dance properly, so do try not to embarrass me too much." Gumball said, still smiling.

_Is he blind? Does he seriously DONT see how rude that was? Forget this_ guy.

But before I could walk away, the music had already started, and I was pulled back into the dance. It started off extremely uncomfortable, and I tripped a couple times only to be uprighted by PG; Then getting a glare.

Trying to avoid his glares, I put my eyes on anything and everything that wasn't him. Looking over Gumball's shoulder I saw Marshall Lee twirling Sweet Tart around. Smirking and Sticking his tongue out, he looked at me and gave me a wink.

This made me blush and giggle and was surprised when I got spun around by Gumball in time to the music, totally disorienting my sense of direction; making me crash into LSP and his date.

"Man get off my lumps!" He cried out. "Glob! Yeah, forget this wad, lets go." He said dragging his date by the hand.

Gumball stared unbeleivingly "Fionna honestly! What is up with you lately?! You just made some of my guests leave! And I get the sense that you don't want to dance with me. Would you rather dance with The Vampire King himself? I saw him flirting with you." Gumball ranted.

_Flirting..?_ Even though Gumball was mad at me I couldn't help but put that aside and feel butterflies flapping around inside my insides.

"Well anyways, it looks like your out of luck." Gumball continued, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. "There goes Marshall over there." He pointed.

I turned around and sure enough Marshall was leading SweetTart by the hand, through the back curtains that separated the ballroom from the "secret" garden.

However it wasn't much of a secret seeing of how everyone knew it was there. It was just more secluded than the main one.

It was clear on SweetTart's face that she was swooning over Marshall. _But that's the type of games he always played._ I reminded myself, getting a feeling of nausea wash over me . _Always flirting and messing around. _

Shaking my head I remembered all the times that we had hung out together in the past years. _I know that there is just a side to him that just wants to have fun. _

Gumball huffed. "He doesn't value anything. To him, everything is just a game Fionna. Remember that." And the he turned on his heel and walked away leaving me alone in the middle of the dance floor.

I stared at the curtains that Marshall took SweetTart through. And for once, I hoped that he was just playing one of his games, and SweetTart just became his unlucky pawn.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not sure why, but seeing Marshall with SweetTart really got my insides stirring. Not to mention that this party was also bumming me out. It was always the same stuff over and over, I'm surprised the Ice Queen hasn't busted trough the door.

_ I better not jinx myself_, I thought.

I looked around and saw that cake was happily with Lord M, and I saw many couples dancing as well. Everyone seems to be happy except for me. I'm supposed to enjoy life too right?

I decided to dare myself to look out the window and sneak a peak at what Marshall and SweetTart were up too. _I'm defiantly going to Kick myself in the ass for this one_. Walking to the window I drew back the curtains and peaked through. Sure enough there they were in the shadow of the castle. Marshall was floating in circles around SweetTart, which was clearly making her dizzy. He had this smirk on his face like that was his intention.

She finally lost her balance, and started to fall face first into the ground. But Marshall was there to catch her from behind instead.I strained to hear what they were saying.

"-you alright Sweetie?" Marshall said into her ear. _Already giving_ _her nicknames_, _huh?_!. "I knew you were all for me, but I didn't know you would actually FALL for me." He winked and SweetTart blushed madly leaning more into him exposing her neck slightly.

This was all starting to make me sick and I couldn't stand it anymore. _What_ _a drama_ _king_ I thought. I whipped the curtain shut and walked away from the window just as I saw Marshall bend into SweetTarts neck.

_ I am so done with this_. Cake leaves me for Lord M. I mean I'm happy for them she is my sister, but then Gumball completely blows me off. Now to make it worse, Marshall is after some type of tail again.

I started walking across the room to the front door.

I don't even know why I'm mad. Sure he is my best guy friend an I've been with him through aot. When he and Cake took care of me when I had the flu, major jam sessions, and even when one of his girlfriends at the time got jealous of me cause she thought we were too close.

_Wait_. I stopped before I got to the door an turned around to look back at the window where beyond is Marshall and SweetTart doing who knows what.

_ Maybe that's WHY I'm mad. We have been together for a while and we are always so close... _

_No..._I thought shaking my head. I opened the front doors and stepped out into the warm breezy summer air.

I thought, and I mean actually thought thoroughly about Marshall. His thick black hair, his playful smirk, and how when I hug him bye, I remember how my head only reaches his chest but fits perfectly.

Marshall always laughs at my jokes and awkwardness, yet drives me crazy when he acts like he doesn't care.

_Am I actually crazy about him? Does the bad little boy act really work? Am I jealous of SweetTart because I'm in love with Marshall Lee?_

** Hey! I know Ive been ghost for a while but I'm back! :) thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all it's been like a year since I last updated?! Oh well I decided to keep on keepin on with this story so if anyone is still Interested...lets kick off chapter 6! P.S don't forget to comment!**

Chapter 6: Awkward Encounter

_In love with Marshall Lee?! No, that's crazy talk woman...but still..._I thought looking up at the stars and the moon smiling down on me.

_It does seem to make sense...Hmph! I have enormous problems of my own trying to figure out who I am. I don't need any distractions._

I started walking away from the lights and the music flowing from the castle, then stopped.

_Maybe figuring out if I love him_ _or not will help me figure out the rest of me...Ugh,_ I thought rolling my eyes, _Well Fi, you might as well and try to play it cool so_ _you don't_ _make a gum wad of yourself. _

There was a sudden cool summer breeze which made me shiver any it dawned on me that I was about to leave without Cake.

_How daft could I be?_

Retracing my steps back to the castle , I walked through the doors for the third time that day and stood on my tip toes trying to get a better vantage point on trying to find my fluffy friend.

Suddenly I began to defy gravity

"W-Woah! What the Glob?!" Looking around franticly I realized that I was being lifted up by a black haired someone with red colored converse.

"M-Marshall! What are you doing?! Put me down!" I more than yelled.

"As you wish Fi." Marshall replied, a hint of a smirk in his words.

He let go of my-waist? And I busted my ass on the stone cold floor (while Marshall was still in the air) causing everyone to stare at me, not for the first time that night. I heard a few snickers and a giggle from SweetTart who I just realized was standing close..._too close_ I thought.

_Glob I'm glad I wore shorts underneath this dress or I would have flashed all of the freaking Candy Kingdom! How unfortunate that would have been...those poor souls._

Standing up hastily and rubbing my smarting bum I shrieked "Hey! What was that for?!"y

Marshall had mock confusion plastered on his face.

"Well I believe that I was helping you Fionna. Were you trying to grow taller? Because I don't think that's how it works." He Added flippantly.

That earned another giggle from SweetTart.

I glared at her.

"Hey Fi, what's wrong with your face? Are you having a stroke?" He poked my face.

I swatted it away. _Glob he was being more annoying than usual! He must be showing off for SweetTart. _The thought made me want to wretch all over her pretty dress.

"No you sadistic pansy-cake! I was looking for Cake so we can leave, actually." I huffed crossing my arms.

Marshall however looked very amused.

"Are we finally moving to pet names Fi?" Marshall laughed. "Sadistic, I can roll with. However why don't you save the pansy-cake for your Prince Gummy." Marshall retorted giving me a mischievous smile that reminded me that he can, in fact, be the type of guy to come to ones house, (or treehouse) burn it down, and dance in the ashes just for kicks.

I smiled sweetly, "Actually, I think it suits you just fine Marshall. Pansy-cake included."

And with that I stalked off fuming. _Can't I get any luck to_night?!

Spotting Cake in the crowd with Lord M, closest to the live entertainment-which was Tree Trunks and Cinnamon Bun having a pie eating contest.

I grabbed her paw and started dragging her away.

"Hey Fionna! What are you doing! Can't I say good-bye to Lord M first!" She said her tail bushing, and not with excitement.

"Sorry but no Cake. I need to blow this joint and I don't want to leave you behind." I said as I trucked my way through the crowed to my goal: the front doors.

Once we were outside, Cake finally jumped on my back as asked, "And what exactly was THAT Fi?!" She looked at me worried, even though I knew she had to be slightly annoyed.

"I had a fight...I-Well...I think it was a fight with Marshall." Was it really a fight? Or just me being super sensitive?

Cake looked at me. "But that's normal. Both of yall usually have a few choice words with each other anyways. And that's just on GOOD days!"

_Yeah_...

"Well...I called him a name." I said looking ahead blushing. From frantic overdrive I felt needing to leave, or the ridiculous-ness of the name. I wasn't sure

"Well" Cake said obviously prodding for more. "What was it?!"

I sighed.

"I called him a sadistic pansy-cake." _Wow what was I, 12 years old again?_!

Cake shrieked with laughter.

"Girl that is the funniest thing I've heard all night! Stop it your gonna make me puke up cupcake cakes from laughing so hard!"

I smiled. _I feel light..._ And I allowed myself to laugh so hard I fell to the ground.

"Yeah, I guess ol' girl still got it in her!"

Cake and I reminisced on it for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello once again! Here is another chapter for ya'll! Read, comment, like to your favs, and enjoy! :)**

Chapter: Comfortable Places

The following morning I woke up to the delicious smell of turkey bacon and pancakes. The warm morning light was shining in from an enormous window-causing the room to have a heavenly glow-in mine and Cakes room. If I listened closely, I could make out the sound of Cake's voice singing slightly off-key. However I never minded. To me, mornings like this were more than I could ask for. I feel peaceful and content. This is probably due to the fact that I am always finding myself in situations that require myself to protect the lives of others; I selfishly admit that I don't mind feeling like someone is protecting me for once.

Snuggling my stuffed bunny that I had ingeniously named "Mr. Bunny", I remembered when I acquired him and who gave it to me. Marshall Lee.

It was my 7th birthday and I had saved the present from Marshall for last. Back then He wasn't Marshall or Marshall Lee or even Marsh. He was my "Not-So-Scary-But-Thinks-He-Is-Vampire-King". When I opened my present, I had squealed and leaped onto his lap. _Well that part of the memory is embarrassing...I wonder if he even remembers..._

I wondered if he remembered what I had asked him.

"Why did you get me a stuffed bunny? OH! Its sooooo soft! See? Feel!." I had shoved the bunny in his face rubbing it on his cheek.

The Not-So-Scary-But-Thinks-He-Is-Vampire-King laughed and smiled.

"Well you are always wearing that hat with bunny ears." He started to flop the ears back and forth.

"Hey! Stop that!" I had yelled and flailed about, but I still thought it was the funniest thing how they could flop like that.

"I just thought you would like a fellow bunny who is actually a bunny! Also the nights are dark with many scary things in it that would want to hurt cute little girls with bunny ears." He said. "But do you want to know a secret? I was scared once too. But I had a stuffed bear to help get me through the scary nights. Now you have a bunny to do the same." He smiled. "Well? What are you going to name it?"

I made a thoughtful face. The Vampire King afraid? That couldn't be possible. Never the less, I pondered over the many names the bunny could have. Then I had it.

"I'm going to name him Mr. Bunny! He has a bow-tie and only Mr.'s wear bow ties, see?!." I again shoved the bunny in his face as he laughed.

"That is a perfect name little one!"

I squealed again and ran off to show Cake and Prince Gumball my new bunny. Then the memory faded.

_How strange...Marshall has been around for forever...but the Marshall that 7-year-old me remembers is nothing like the Marshall I know now...especially not the one from last night..._ The thought made my heart feel like it was being punctured by sharp, relentless claws._ I wonder if it is a good or bad thing that he doesn't know how many stormy nights his gift had comforted me. Thank you Marhsall..._

Burrowing my way further into the warmth of my blankets I close my eyes...breathing in...breathing out.

In here, in this moment, I don't feel anxious about the Land of Aa or its many inhabitants. Not even the evil beings in the Night-o-Sphere. This was my little heaven and no one, not anything could interrupt it.

That was until this:

"FIIIOOONNNAAAA! QUICK, GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY! ITS URGENT!" Cake screamed from downstairs.

With that, I snapped my eyes open and I flew like a bat outta the Night-o-Sphere down stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there! So once again I'm writing another chapter. Comment if you will, read, and enjoy! xoxo**

Chapter 8:Bad Mornings

"CAKE?! ARE YOU OK? Are you hurt? Did you get your tail stuck in the oven again?" I asked as I rushed towards her.

Cake had a mixture of horror and amusement on her face as she looked me up and down. I was still wearing what I wear when I sleep; which consists of a t-shirt that Marshall and I had gotten at a concert last summer and a pair of undies.

"What?" I asked baffled by her expression.

"Oh dear, I should have mentioned that we had a guest." Cake replied shyly.

I wasted no time in nose diving behind the couch.

"OH MY GLOB CAAAKE!" I screamed.

Cake let out a squeaky laugh and busied herself with breakfast.

"Would you like some pancakes PG?" she mewed.

_Prince Gumball?! Oh Glob please tell me he didn't notice me, please tell me he didn't notice me...as usual. _The last part struck me angry.

"No thank you Cake, I just came by to drop off yours and Fionna's invitations personally." He said hastily. Chancing to look up, I tried to calm the knots in my stomach-that suddenly didn't make me feel so hungry anymore-and straighten out the horrified look I'm sure my face was wearing.

"Hey PG! What a nice surprise of you to show up this early! I'm sooooo happy you're here!" I said a little to enthusiastically as I popped my head up from behind the couch. Prince Gumball looked undisturbed,as if the bedtime/morning undie issue had not even happened. I sighed, re-leaved. _BUT then again...if something like that hadn't gotten his attention, I really must be invisible to him. Or he is just stupid oblivious._

Cake, sensing my obvious awkwardness _(but apparently not obvious enough for PG), _asked:

"What are the invitations for Gumball? You just threw a ball last night!."

"Oh! They are for a little picnic I have planned the day after tomorrow! I want everyone to come! It's going to be great!" Gumball held out the invitations expectantly.

I refused to move from behind the couch.

Thankfully Cake swooped in to save the day and took the invitations from Gumball's possession.

Just then the windows burst open and a figure stood in the darkest corner of the room.

"Glob dammit! Ow-ughh!"

_I'd recognize that voice anywhere._

"MARSHALL?!" _Great, can my morning get any worse?_

"In the burning flesh." Marshall said, stepping out of the corner. He was wearing all black, and carrying a red umbrella which I'm not too sure if he actually made use of it. My heart started thrumming faster.

Marshall started reclining in the air swinging his umbrella lazily back and forth. "So whats the haps? I see that ya'll are having a little get together with out me...now that's just not...nice."

Marshall took in the scene of the living room with scrutiny. Gumball with his mouth gaping open, in shock...Cake rushing over to shut the window and close the curtains...and then finally his gaze raked over me, and the corner of his fanged mouth turned up into a mischievous smile.

_Aw Glob..._

The temperature in the room dropped considerably and I found myself wishing not for the first time that morning that I had worn sleep pants to bed.

Turning his attention back to PG he said "Hey Gummy, you better close your mouth before something flies in it."

Gumball, snapping his mouth shut replied "Oh honestly, calm down. I sent your invitation via Banana Guard. Also, no need for you to be rude." He started tapping his foot. "But clearly sense you are not at your home where any sensible person would be at this hour-"

"YOU'RE not in your fluffy castle." Marshall retorted, cutting him off.

"-I might as well tell you what's going on." Gumaball picked up, ignoring Marshall. "I am hosting a picnic and everyone is invited. Don't worry, its going to be right after sunset so you wont have to worry about the sun. However, everyone must bring a food choice of their own. That way everyone can taste a little bit of everyone!" He practically shook with giddiness.

But Marshall didn't seem to be paying attention...because he was too busy looking at me.

"Nice shirt Fi." He said quietly. I looked down at the shirt and it brought back memories of the summer before. A Day to Remember was one of our favorite bands. In fact, it was Marshall who introduced me to them.

"Marshall were you even listening to me?" Gumball was growing very impatient, I could see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Calm down Gummy. Hey Fionna, why are you standing behind the couch?" Though the look on his face with that smile told me that somehow he already knew.

"I-uh...Because I want too." It was the first time I've spoken for a minute and I sounded like a complete idiot.

"Ha-Ha. She told you." Gumball replied sounding quite pleased with himself.

Marshall looked like he was about to explode with laughter. "Ha-Ha? THAT was your comeback?!"

Gumballs cheeks looked pinker than usual. "I can only take you in small doses Marshall. I will see you tomorrow. Bye Cake, bye Fionna!" and with one last glare at Marshall, he walked out.

"Well...breakfast anyone?" Cake asked. "I done made up a monster breakfast and ain't nobody gonna eat it?!"

"No thanks Cake Pop. But I will snatch one of these.." he was referring to a bowl of straberries on the counter. "You know what? I think I'll just take all of them."

"But-" Cake started and tried to jump for the bowl.

Marshall lifted the bowl higher in the air as he floated through the room. "I believe I should be on my way...I'll see ya'll tomorrow. Hmm...I wonder if Sweet Tart got invited..." Marshall glanced over at me and winked. He came close enough to me so that only I could here what he said next:

"Nice undies Fionna."

And with that he laughed flew back out of the window Cake closed moments before and left Cake with cold breakfast, and me mortified, and angry that he had to mention Sweet Tarts name.

"What was so funny?" Cake asked.

"Nothing. I'm not hungry. In fact, I'm going back upstairs and try to restart the day." _This time, coming downstairs wearing actual clothes..._


End file.
